Ugly Duckling No More: the Re-up
by XxHeavenxSentxX
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, four eyed outcast everybody bulled all because of a stupid mistake he made involving Sasuke Uchiha, who was the cruelest of them all. Now Naruto is back, under the guise of a different name and with a new look. It doesn't take him long to find that he has unfinished business, to get back at the bullies who made his life a living hell. SasuNaru!
1. PROLOGUE

_Ugly Duckling No More: the Re-up  
by XxHeavenxSentxX _

**Fully Summary – **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, four eyed outcast everybody bulled all because of a stupid mistake he made involving Sasuke Uchiha, who was the cruelest of them all. He literally drives Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body because something he didn't do. After suffering a tragedy, Naruto finds himself returning to the one place he swore he'd never return to under a different name and a new look only to find to that he has unfinished business, getting back at the people who made his life a living hell.

**Pairings – **SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, TsuJir, SuiKar, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, implied NaruSaku

**Rating – **Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings – **yaoi (read above), sex, swearing, abuse, bullying, underage drinking, drug use, violence, Sakura bashing, revenge (don't try these at home folks xD)

**Author's Note – **Here's what I'm sure all you readers have been waiting for, the rewrite to UDNM. Honestly, I keep on thinking back to what I wrote in the original and to what I have planned for this rewrite that in a way I find it mind boggling that some readers wouldn't enjoy taking the time to read the rewrite. And I mean I get it, some people don't think I'll finish this one or that it won't be better than the original which I find personally find hard to believe. There are so many issues with the original. The pacing being the biggest one of them all and I'm hoping I'll be able to change that. I hope you guys enjoy! **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM **(when you're done).

**P.S.** I also changed Naruto's name from what I said it would be in the original UDNM author's note. A few people had pointed out that it was overused in Naruto fiction, although I know nothing about it since it's been years since I've truly read any Naruto fiction.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Do you miss me? Am I crazy?  
Am I losing hold of your love baby?  
Either you want me or you don't  
I need to know, I need to know_

_Who are you today?  
Will you be the sun  
Or the pouring rain?  
Who are you tomorrow?  
Will you make me smile  
Or just bring me sorrow?  
Who are you gonna be  
When I'm lost and I'm scared?  
Who are you gonna be  
When there's nobody there?  
Who are you today?  
'Cause I am still the same_

**- Who Are You by Fifth Harmony**

* * *

_Eighth Grade – the day before the storm_

"Sasuke…..are we there yet?" Naruto asks after what feels like an hour of walking in circles.

He's met with silence. No surprise there. Naruto huffs in annoyance before taking a breath and opening his mouth,

"Are we there yet?"

Silence.

Ten seconds later, "Are we there yet?"

Silence.

Fifteen seconds later, "Are we there yet?"

More silence.

Twenty seconds later, "Are we there yet?"

An eye twitch. Well that's something at least, Naruto muses as he stares at Sasuke's profile. Naruto isn't too bothered that he's probably annoying the hell out of Sasuke, it's the least he deserved, dragging Naruto in circles. His feet were aching. He was tired. And it looked like it was going to rain.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto practically whines because where they're at right now, nothing looks the least bit familiar, and he's lived here for seven years. When Sasuke doesn't respond, Naruto skids to a stop, his arms crossed against his chest.

When Sasuke realizes that Naruto's no longer following him, he turns around, staring at the blond with exasperation,

"What are you doing?"

Naruto glares at Sasuke, which okay isn't the least bit intimidating considering the nerdy glasses he's currently sporting but Naruto's pretty sure he's got his point across. He's annoyed. His feet are hurting. And he just wants some goddamn ramen to stop his stomach from growling.

"I'm not walking until you tell me where the hell it is we're going! My feet are aching, I'm hungry and it looks like it's going to rain," Naruto says, giving Sasuke his best 'I'm not impressed' stare.

Sasuke heaves out a sigh, as if Naruto were wasting his time. Which Naruto very much finds ridiculous.

"It's a surprise."

"You said that like twenty minutes ago," Naruto complains, before his eyes wander around. "Where are we anyway?"

Instead of answering the question Sasuke just says, "Come on, we're almost there. It's just over that fence over there, I promise."

Naruto follows his gaze to find a long fence with a sign that very plainly says NO TRESSPASSING. It'll take them five minutes tops to get to that damn fence, which in Naruto's book is too damn long. But there's also a sense of curiosity and excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

But there's also a sense of hesitancy. A part of him fears that this is all just some elaborate ploy to get him alone, not that this was the first time they'd been alone but still.

Sasuke begins to walk, turning to look over his shoulder and with an arched eyebrow says, "Well, are you coming?"

Stamping down the small uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, and with a drawn out sigh he hurries to catch up with Sasuke.

"This better be worth it," Naruto mutters.

"Oh, trust me, it is," Sasuke smirks. A smirk that makes Naruto want to grab Sasuke's hand and hold on tight. But he has to remind himself of the number one rule, NO PDA. Although considering that this area was practically deserted, and that Naruto doubted anybody from school would spot them, the rule shouldn't apply much.

There are two big rules.

NO PDA.

NO BEING SPOTTED TOGETHER.

It sucks but it's worth it. Naruto's not sure if it's the thrill of the secret or the feel of Sasuke's lips against his. Maybe it's both.

Five minutes later Sasuke is climbing up the fence and over it in a span of a minute before he's ushering for Naruto to do the same.

Taking a deep breath, cracking his knuckles, stretching his neck and pointedly ignoring Sasuke's glare he finally moves to the fence. He clasps his hands through the fence, using all of his upper body strength (which he has very little of) to climb up the fence.

It doesn't take him long to plop all the way down on the ground, groaning as Sasuke rushes to his side to make sure he's okay. Naruto can't help but laugh a little before he's groaning out an 'ow.' Naruto is then waving Sasuke away saying, "I'm fine."

He ignores the twinge of pain that courses through his back as he stands up. He waves away Sasuke's concern as he eyes the huge patch of green.

"Sasuke, why are we here?" Naruto asks, as he falls back in step with Sasuke.

Sasuke gives Naruto a sidelong glance. And just when Naruto thinks that Sasuke won't respond he says, "It's probably the best place for a nice and quiet date where nobody we know will spot us."

At that, something like disappoint bubbles in the pit of his stomach. He quickly squashes that feeling down,

"A picnic?" Naruto asks, choking back a sudden urge to laugh as he stares at the blanket strewn across the grass. Lying on it were assortments of fruits, cheese, crackers and even a rather expensive bottle of – champagne?

"Do you not like it?" Sasuke says, his brow furrowing as he stares at Naruto with uncertainty. The look makes something inside Naruto swell with happiness. Taking Sasuke's hand, he squeezes it before saying,

"No, I love it."

Then he's tugging Sasuke along until they both plop onto the blanket. Naruto just prays that it doesn't rain.

"Though, really Sasuke, champagne?"

Sasuke takes said champagne bottle from the basket, arching an eyebrow at Naruto as he says, "Stole this from father's office." He then takes out the two wine glasses.

Naruto makes a face.

"And you're sure your father won't notice?"

He takes the two glasses from Sasuke's hand, watching as Sasuke pops the champagne bottle open.

Naruto lets out a delighted laugh when the champagne fizzes, some spraying on his face. He uses a finger to wipe off the droplet before he gets an idea, and places said finger in his mouth. He smirks at the choked sound that reaches his ears.

He then looks at Sasuke, who's now staring at him with a heated expression. Naruto flushes.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk," Naruto says teasingly, which makes Sasuke snap out of whatever trance he was in to snort.

"Hardly, why? Would you like to get drunk?"

At the look Naruto gives him, Sasuke relents.

"I was just joking." He then gestures at the glasses in Naruto's hand before pouring the glasses a quarter the way, dumping the bottle back into the picnic basket.

"Did you set this all up then? Or did you have the help do it?" Naruto asks, taking a sip from the glass before making a face.

Sasuke doesn't notice his obvious dislike for the champagne as he says, "Of course," before taking out the crackers, two sandwich subs and a fruit basket.

"Didn't count on the crappy weather I take it?"

Sasuke shrugs.

"Let's just hope it doesn't rain," he says, handing Naruto a wrapped sub that Naruto is pretty sure he didn't make. Naruto is pretty sure he should probably be offended by that but he isn't because it's the thought that counts or whatever.

Naruto then brightens when he notices the sketchbook sticking out of the basket. He grabs it, sending Sasuke a sly grin.

"You brought it. Plan on drawing me?" Naruto asks as he's just about to flip through the sketchbook Sasuke grabs for it. He's always been private about his sketchbook. Naruto holds it up from his reach, leading Sasuke to practically manhandle him. Sasuke straddles Naruto's waist, taking the sketchbook easily from his hand.

Naruto just laughs, breathlessly before stopping when he notices Sasuke leaning down. Behind his glasses Naruto's eyes shutter.

Two seconds later, they're kissing and Naruto practically melts as he willingly parts his lips under Sasuke's. It feels like the kissing goes on for hours, but in reality it's probably only a few minutes tops. Sasuke's lips move to his jaw, before he's nibbling Naruto's neck.

He shivers when he feels a cool pair of hands slide under his shirt, and it's like he was doused with cold water. He has to push at Sasuke's shoulder a few times before Sasuke relents.

Sasuke sits back, sketchbook still in hand. Naruto sits up glaring at Sasuke. The glare slowly melts though when he notices Sasuke staring at the bruise on his abdomen, Sasuke reaches out, touching the bruise with his thumb. It doesn't hurt like it did three days ago.

"I'm so sorry," Sasuke murmurs, and before Naruto can react, Sasuke is leaning down, kissing the bruise. Naruto shivers. After pressing a few more kisses, Sasuke leans back, pulling Naruto's shirt down over the bruise. He wants to say something, that it wasn't his fault, that he did what he had to do but a lump forms in Naruto's throat. He only just smiles.

So wrapped up in their own world they don't notice the figure lurking in the shadows.

**(")**

_The beginning of the storm_

When Sasuke comes home to find his father sitting in his favorite chair, nursing a glass of scotch Sasuke knows nothing good will come out of this.

Dread pools in the pit of his stomach.

"Have a seat," Fugaku says, taking a sip of his scotch while gesturing to the seat across from him. Sasuke wants to argue, to lie, and to maybe make a snarky remark that will no doubt get him slapped sideways. But he keeps his mouth shut because Fugaku looks pissed. Or more pissed than he usually looks on a good day with that classic scowl of his.

It seems Sasuke takes too long to take a seat because Fugaku stands up, rips the bag from Sasuke's back before forcibly pushing him down onto the chair across from him. Through all this Sasuke tries not to flinch. Fugaku then grabs another glass, before pouring scotch into said glass and sliding it over to Sasuke who quite frankly is very much underage.

Sasuke just stares at it, ignoring the frantic beating of his heart.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Drink," Fugaku says, gesturing to the glass before taking a sip from his own. Sasuke is pretty sure this is some kind of test, he doesn't move. "Most boys your age would jump at the chance to drink with their father."

Sasuke remains silent, doesn't even bother to point out that it's three in the afternoon. He just waits for it because he's not stupid enough to think that Fugaku is just some fun loving dad who lets his own son drink with him. When Sasuke doesn't respond Fugaku just heaves out a sigh as if Sasuke's doing him a disservice by not drinking the scotch. Sasuke watches from the corner of his eye as Fugaku takes the glass.

"How was your day, son?" Fugaku then asks, staring at Sasuke intently. Sasuke startles at the question, surprised.

_Why do you want to know, _is at the tip of Sasuke's tongue but what comes out of his mouth instead is a clipped, "It was fine."

"Just fine?" Fugaku asks, arching an eyebrow. "Nothing interesting I should know about?"

At this point Sasuke can feel his heart beating loudly against his chest that he's pretty sure his heart will rip out of his chest at any moment because oh shit he knows. But he can't know, it's impossible. They were being so careful.

Sasuke clenches his fist in his lap. He's smart enough to know not to avoid Fugaku's gaze because he can practically smell a lie a mile from him. He stares at his father head on before saying,

"No, nothing. I went to play basketball with the guys. That's it."

The lie comes out smoothly. But it isn't quite a lie, it's just part of a lie because he did play basketball with the guys.

Fugaku just stares at him, assessing him before he pulls something out from his pocket, placing it on the table across from Sasuke. Sasuke stares at them before looking at Fugaku with a questioning stare. Whatever is inside the envelope is enough to make Fugaku pissed and Sasuke doesn't think he wants to know.

"Open it," Fugaku gestures.

There's that feeling of dread pooling in the pit of his stomach again. Before he can stop himself he says, "I'd rather not."

Sasuke can already tell that that's not the answer Fugaku was looking for, what with the cold hard stare he's giving him. If only Itachi were here. But Sasuke quickly dismisses that thought because as far as he was concerned, Itachi was dead to him.

"Open it," Fugaku repeats in a clipped tone, giving Sasuke a look that clearly brooks no argument. Sasuke stares at the envelope hesitantly, and when he still doesn't make a move to open it Fugaku's patience wears thin.

"OPEN IT!" Fugaku yells, and this time Sasuke does flinch.

Sasuke jumps into action, grabbing the yellow envelope before opening it, not surprised to see that it's already been opened courtesy of Fugaku Uchiha. Dozens of pictures fall out, pooling around his feet. It only takes him a few minutes to see these pictures for what they were. Picture of him…and Naruto Uzumaki kissing.

"How long has this been going on?" Fugaku asks as Sasuke picks up the pictures, feeling nothing but numb.

"HOW LONG?!" Fugaku yells when Sasuke doesn't answer. When Sasuke opens his mouth but no sound comes out Fugaku continues, "And don't you dare tell me that it isn't what I think it is? So how long? Hmm…days, weeks, months, maybe even years. I told you to stay away from that boy. I thought I told you that I won't tolerate a faggot living under this roof. What was it? Did he coerce you? Tell me, I'll understand. Ever since you became friends all those years ago Naruto Uzumaki has had this hold on you. And it seems even after that friendship ended he still does."

Sasuke is reeling. And his chest hurts. Instead of responding to Fugaku's question he asks a question of his own that's been plaguing him for the few minutes since he's seen the pictures.

"Who gave you these?"

The now pitying look Fugaku sends him is the only answer he needs. Naruto. But no, it can't be. Naruto wouldn't do something like this, not when he knows just how badly his dad would react. But there's a nagging voice inside his head.

_You've made it your point to make Naruto's life a living hell. _

_Perhaps this is revenge for all the pain you've caused. _

_Maybe Naruto had enough being your dirty secret that he decided to take matters into his own hands. _

Sasuke feels sick as he stares at the pictures before finally gathering his wits and staring his father in the eye, "He was blackmailing me," is how Sasuke starts. And then from there on he proceeds to lie.

**(")**

_The day of the storm_

In hindsight Naruto should've probably seen it coming. It was only a matter of time. What with Naruto being well Naruto and Sasuke being well Sasuke. But Naruto had always been good at ignoring things until they went away. The current relationship between Sasuke and Naruto was proof of that.

He can feel the looks burning into the back of his skull as he walks down the hallway, can feel the accusing stares. Accusing him of what, Naruto isn't sure. But what he does know is that something is very much wrong.

The hall is entirely quiet, and he stops in front of his locker to find that it's been vandalized. The word **FAGGOT **written in black sharpie across the locker. He can feel the eyes still burning in the back of his skull and he straightens his shoulders to play it off as if he's not bothered because really, he's suffered much worse. Except this is the first time they've used the F word.

He fumbles a few times with his locker (ignoring the way they shake under the scrutiny) before he finally hears the click. When he opens the locker, it doesn't prepare him for the sudden onslaught of eggs on his person. He can feel the slimy egg yolk slap against his face, his neck, his uniform, his hair and he can hear the snickers.

Naruto reddens in embarrassment. He's so embarrassed that he doesn't move, he just stands there like an idiot.

"Did you like our little present, _Naruto_?" A very familiar voice asks, stressing out his name. Sakura Haruno. The bitch from hell. This time he does slowly turn around, wiping the yolk off the lenses of his glasses. He ignores the stares, zeroing in on the five figures minus one (Naruto doesn't know whether to be relieved when he fails to spot Sasuke) circling him.

Sakura tsks, shaking her head as she admires Naruto from head to toe.

"If only Sasuke could see you now, you look like an absolute mess," Sakura says with a put upon sigh before digging out her phone and taking a quick picture of Naruto's current predicament. "I'm sure if he could see you now, well he'd make better life choices."

"You bitch," Naruto says with clenched fist which were currently dripping egg yolk.

"Naruto, Naruto. Language," this time it's Ino Yamanaka who's speaking. She sends him a lop sided smile which makes Naruto want to smack it off her face, which Naruto should probably feel ashamed about since his mother taught him better than that but right now, he could give two flying shits.

_Fuck you, _is what he wants to hiss but he's smart enough to know that he should probably keep his mouth shut and maybe walk away from this. Maybe go to the gym locker room, take a shower to rinse off remnants of rotten eggs.

Judging by the scrunched up noses he knows he must smell like shit right about now.

"Do you know whose idea this was?" Sakura asks, taunting him with a smirk of her own. "When he found out you ratted him out, when he found out that you sent a mass text to the whole student body with pictures of you and him, well let's just say he was on a war path. Oh man was Sasuke pissed. He was the one who wrote those words faggot across your locker. Because that's what you are isn't it? A faggot. Thinking that you might turn Sasuke against his will? Is that it?"

At this moment Naruto's mind is reeling. What is she talking? What text? He doesn't understand. And he doesn't think he wants to. He just wants to go home because he can feel the pitying stares and hear the laughter.

"Please, don't play dumb. It isn't cute, not even on you. You can't tell me that you didn't send these," Sakura says, pointing her phone in his direction as she scrolls through picture upon picture of him and Sasuke in compromising positions, kissing. "When you sent these what did you think would happen? That you'd somehow live happily ever after? Or was it something much deeper than that, like perhaps revenge. Or blackmail. Was that it? Did you blackmail Sasuke into dating you? Pay someone to follow you guys, to take pictures and have them post them as what, some kind of revenge."

"NO!" Naruto bursts out, shaking. In a much smaller voice he says, "No, I didn't do it. Is that what Sasuke thinks? I love him. I would never do something like that to him."

This time there is laughter from the posse and outcries from what Naruto can only assume is Sasuke's personal fan club.

Suddenly there's clapping, coming from Sakura who turns to the whole student body and says, "Ladies and gentleman, we have a winner for best leading actor in a drama." She then turns to Naruto and sneers, "Boo hoo. Playing the victim like always. You're nothing but a joke and a loser. And well, quite frankly, the jokes on you. You see, Sasuke had a feeling you'd well share these pictures with the class. But no, you want to know how this all started, it was one big joke. It all started with a bet. You see, we wanted to play a little game. To see if Sasuke could make you fall in love with him, it seems you fell right into his little trap."

At this point Naruto is pretty sure he's shaking.

"That's not true, I don't believe you."

"He doesn't believe me," Sakura laughs, elbowing Neji with a sly grin.

"Go to hell," Naruto hisses.

"Ooooh, feisty," Suigetsu crows.

"What is going on?!" A voice that didn't belong to any of the posse breaks in and it doesn't take long before the student body is practically scurrying away. The posse are the last to leave, giving Naruto one last look before they're walking away.

He flinches when a hand touches his egg soaked shoulder,

"Are you okay?"

Naruto looks up to find himself staring up at Iruka Umino. He gives him a blank look.

"I'm fine."

"Did they do this to you?" Iruka asks before he stares up at something over Naruto's shoulder, and by the widening of his eyes Naruto is pretty sure he's spotted the words **FAGGOT** written across his locker. "You can't keep on letting them do this to you. Do you hear me, Naruto? Naruto, look at me."

Naruto's eyes wander around until he finally meets Iruka's stare head on. It takes all of his will power not to sneer at the pitying look Iruka gives him.

"It was nothing. I said I'm fine," Naruto says, shaking off Iruka's comforting hand. He feels uncomfortable and sticky and he just wants to go home, step under the shower and hide under his blankets.

Sure he could tell Iruka, it's no secret that Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of them like to make some of the student's lives living hell. That it's their life mission to ruin Naruto's life. But it's not like he can do anything, or anybody else could. And he was sick and tired of them thinking they could somehow help.

Iruka lets out a sad, drawn out sigh.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine. Let's get you cleaned up."

Naruto doesn't say anything but this time he lets Iruka steer him towards the gym locker rooms. He pointedly ignores the stares from some of the students still loitering around the hall way. He just continues to look straight ahead, repeating the mantra in his head continuously.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. _

If Naruto is crying by the time he's practically red from the spray of hot water, well that's nobody's business but his.

It's not until the next day that shit really hits the fan.

Naruto could probably blame it on his stupidity. Maybe he could blame it on the blind faith he has for Sasuke. Because he didn't believe a word Sakura had said. It's taken him years to realize that he shouldn't believe a word coming out of that bitch's mouth.

For all he knew Sakura could've set him up. Made it look like he was the one to send the pictures as an act of revenge. Naruto wouldn't put it past her. He needs to set the record straight. So when he spots Sasuke at his locker there's a whole mixture of emotions welling up inside him. Anticipation. Worry. Fear. Relief when he doesn't spot the rest of the posse. Taking a long deep breath and ignoring the stares he walks right up to Sasuke, who's back is turned to him.

"Sasuke," Naruto calls, his voice hesitant. The tensing of his shoulder is proof enough that he heard Naruto. But he doesn't move, doesn't turn around. He knows this is risky. They're not supposed to approach each other in school but all common sense is thrown out the window.

As he reaches out, tapping Sasuke's shoulder for his attention, he doesn't see it coming. And seconds later he finds himself being manhandled against the locker, and finds that he can't breathe. He scratches at Sasuke's arm.

"Don't touch me, faggot," Sasuke sneers in his face before he's finally letting go. Naruto's eyes are watering as he tries catching his breath while balancing himself against the locker.

"I just wanted to talk," Naruto says. He doesn't have to turn around to know that they practically have an audience. But Sasuke isn't listening as he slams his locker door shut.

"Don't you come near me again, or you'll regret it," Sasuke hisses before he turns on his heels, getting ready to walk away. But Naruto won't have any of it. He keeps telling himself that Sasuke is just angry, that he isn't in his right mind, that he doesn't mean it. Which is what makes him follow after Sasuke, grabbing at his arm, trying to get his point across.

"Sasuke, just listen to me, I didn't –" but he doesn't get to finish that sentence because before he knows it, Sasuke's fist is connecting with his jaw. Then there's exploding pain. And something seems to snap in Sasuke because he knocks Naruto to the ground. Naruto's glasses fly off his face and skid across the floor. Then Sasuke's beating on him, explosion of pain spreading across his face.

"You..." Punch. "Are..." Punch. "A…" Punch. "Nuisance..." Punch. "And..." Punch. "You…" Punch. "Disgust..." Punch. "Me…"

It's then that Naruto has had enough and with what strength he has left he brings his left knee up, and connects it with Sasuke's stomach. So much for hitting him in the balls.

Sasuke groans, letting go of Naruto.

"I didn't do anything," Naruto says shakingly, spitting blood onto the floor. "Don't take your anger out on me because you can't accept who you are."

Naruto then whirls around, staring at the students who think this is their own private show.

"So what, I am a faggot!"

He then points at a crouching Sasuke, "and so is he."

He probably should've seen it coming, but he doesn't when Sasuke is ramming into his side. Naruto's head collides with the locker, and for a minute it's as if he's seeing stars. He has to blink his eyes a few times.

Soon he's able to get his bearings, enough to push Sasuke away until he's skidding across the floor. Everybody in the hall is beginning to shout 'fight, fight.'

_Blood thirsty bastards, _Naruto thinks bitterly. And it isn't long before everybody's rooting for Sasuke. No surprise there.

They both size each other up, circling each other.

"Sakura's a liar," is what leaves Naruto's lips. "She's a jealous bitch." He has so much pent up rage when he thinks of her, to think that they were ever friends was truly mind boggling.

"I don't believe you," Sasuke sneers. "Besides it doesn't matter. Sakura was telling the truth. It was all just a ploy. You think I actually liked kissing you, touching you. Just the thought makes my skin crawl. You disgust me. If you thought it was real, well it's your loss."

Naruto can feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes because no, it can't be true. Everything had seemed so real. He was certain of it.

"You're lying," Naruto says, suddenly feeling hysterical. It's like the whole student body is laughing at him. He then rushes at Sasuke. "You take that back! You asshole!"

Then he's swinging at Sasuke, but he barely makes a blow before Sasuke has him by the arm, his front pressed up against Naruto's back.

"You were a nuisance then, and you're a nuisance now. You were just a toy, nothing more. You were something to play with when I was bored. And you're pathetic."

Sasuke is whispering all this in Naruto's ear. As Sasuke's loosening his grip, Naruto is taking a swing at him. But Sasuke's good at dodging him. He just smirks, obviously not seeing a threat in Naruto until Naruto's fist finally connects with Sasuke jaw, but just barely. And it doesn't stop from Sasuke landing a right hook right in Naruto's stomach. Naruto hunches over, coughing.

"What on earth is going on here?!"

Finally, the teachers are taking notice. But Naruto doesn't give Iruka time to react before he's turning on his heels, and pushing through the crowd of people towards the exit. He ignores the aching in his body. And it's not until he gets home that he realizes his cheeks are wet. It takes him another few seconds to realize that they aren't sweat but tears.

By the time he's shutting the door closed behind him, he leans against it before sliding down. He closes his eyes, another tear escaping and sliding down his right cheek. He tries to shake away the image of Sasuke staring at him with such contempt, as if he were the most disgusting thing in the world. As if their last date two days ago was nothing but an unfulfilled fantasy.

Forty five minutes later that's how Kushina finds him, sobbing and bruised.

**(")**

_The Decision – three weeks Later_

"_Military school_?!" Naruto stresses out in disbelief, not quite sure of what he's hearing. They want to send him to military school, as if all his problems would just magically go away.

Kushina and Minato both share a look, uncertainty written across their faces.

"Look, Naruto I know how crazy it sounds…."

"You're damn right it sounds crazy," Naruto says, before turning apologetic at the reprimanding look his father gives him. He runs his hands through his blond hair, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. "I'm sorry it's just…is it because you don't want me around? Is that it?"

"Oh, no honey, that's not it at all. Is that what you think?" Kushina asks aghast.. Naruto avoids her gaze as he says,

"I know you and dad are having money problems."

As a response Kushina leans forward, taking Naruto's small hands into hers.

"Naruto, look at us. You don't need to worry about that. We're doing fine. It's you, we worry about. We just thought it'd be the next best thing. We would move across town if we could but it is true that money is a little bit tight for us."

Naruto stares wide eyed between his parents saying, "Then I should stay here. I could get a job. I could…"

"Now stop right there young man," his father cuts him off, his lips pursing in disapproval. "If you think we'll allow you to drop out of high school then you've got another thing coming. Your mother and I agreed that we won't send you back to that school but that doesn't mean we'll let you waste your life away. Now I know a good man who runs a military academy. He's willing to take you in. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. Given certain circumstances we thought the military might be a good fit."

"You don't have to say anything now," Kushina cuts in, biting her lower lip. "But just think about, will you?"

The idea of leaving his parents to go live with strangers who may or may not bully him because of his stature or because of who he is leaves a bad taste in Naruto's mouth but he just nods to appease the both of them.

His father nods before he's sliding something across the table. It takes a second for Naruto to notice it for what it was, a military academy pamphlet that read in bold lettering **TAKUMI MILITARY ACADEMY. **Naruto takes it.

It isn't until dinner that same day that Naruto finally comes to a decision. It hadn't been an easy one, but then again who said life was easy, least of all his.

"Mom, dad, I've finally come to a decision," Naruto says, breaking the companionable silence. At their questioning gaze he clarifies. "You know, about military academy or going back to school."

Kushina reaches out, touching Naruto's hand in a comforting gesture, "Remember honey, we'll support your decision no matter what. If you don't like either choice I'm sure we could come up with something else."

"Well, that's the thing, I've decided that I want to go," Naruto responds, taking a deep breath before continuing, "But I have a request."

In four years time Nawaki Hashirama, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki will one day wake up and realizes that this was probably both the worst and best mistake of his life.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

**Author's Note **– And that's it folks, thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I've learned of my mistakes from the original, what with the pacing which is what I want to change. Okay so here's the thing regarding Naruto's appearance. In the original UDNM, the reviews for the author's note about Naruto's hair color, a lot of people were against Naruto going red head. The thing is, I want to be able to make Naruto barely recognizable because that was the one issue I had in the original. I felt that it was stupid of me to have Naruto still be blond and blue eyed and not have someone as smart as Sasuke or even Sakura recognize him, after all they've been friends for years. And yes, I get what people mean when they say if Naruto has a different hair color it'll be like an OC. So the questions is,

Would you like Naruto to dye his hair so he'll be less recognizable? If yes, then what color?

Red, brown, black or do you guys want to keep him blond. Review, tell me what you think because I'll need to know because the hair color depends on the direction in which the next chapter will go.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note –** Holy cow! Over 150 reviews for the first guys, thanks. All of you are the best. I'm glad that the majority of you liked the first chapter of this new version and I hope you'll like what I have in store for the rest of it. But before you start reading, I want to say that there was a close call between red and black when it comes to having Naruto dye his hair. I might've gone with red but there are a lot of reviewers that pointed something out to me. While I haven't actually seen it since I don't normally watch anime movies, for those of you who also haven't seen it, in Naruto's Road to Ninja Naruto had an alter ego known as Menma with black hair (if I had known that I probably would've named him Menma instead of Nawaki lol). So like some of the reviewers I thought the most logical sense would be to have him dye his hair black. **CHECK OUT MY BIO! THERE'S TWO PICTURES OF NARUTO WITH BLACK HAIR IF YOU CAN'T PICTURE IT.** **JUST CHANGED MY BIO SO IT MIGHT NOT SHOW UP JUST YET. CHECK BACK LATER IF YOU STILL DON'T SEE IT. **

**Second Author's Note** – Okay, so now there was one question on most people's mind for the last chapter. That question being, why would Sasuke believe that Naruto did any of that? To me, since that chapter was dealing with homophobia, it didn't matter. It didn't matter whether Sasuke believed it or not because Sasuke's afraid of who he is and what he is, and the fact that Naruto could evoke such feelings in him makes him hate Naruto too. So what I'm getting at I guess is that even if Naruto didn't send the pictures Sasuke still blames him. It's messed up but it's just how it is. I hope that explains enough. But what you guys will notice in this chapter is that Sasuke is more comfortable with who he is and since he's so popular him being gay is like fad (I don't mean that in the sense that straight people act gay just to follow Sasuke but that people who are attracted to the same sex is no longer a big deal).

**Things to know before reading:**

1. Tenten is no longer a part of the group  
2. Tsunade isn't the headmaster nor is she Sasuke's stepmother  
3. Gaara plays a different role in this story  
4. The first part of the story will take place between September and just before Christmas break (the 1st semester of senior year); the sequel will take place between January and May.  
5. The flashbacks will be out of order; this chapter will start on his first day back four years later which means Naruto's coming back will be in the flashbacks as shown in this first chapter  
6. Some of the characters will be taller than they are the manga  
7. The circumstances of Naruto's parents death are different as well  
8. There may be more changes but I'll warn you guys along the way

**Chapter Warning – **bullying & fighting

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_I turn my head to the East  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the West  
Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the North  
Swallow that pill that they call pride  
That old me is dead and gone  
But that new me will be alright_**  
- Dead and Gone by T.I. Feat. Justin Timberlake**

* * *

_**Four years later – June 2013; Konoha General Hospital **_

_The day Naruto returned was the worst day of his life. It was also the day he met his grandparents. Naruto didn't expect to come back, especially not like this, watching as his father's health slowly declined, trapped in a coma that could last days, weeks, months or maybe even years. _

"_Come back to me," Naruto whispers, pressing a small kiss to his father's limp hand. He closes his eyes, tears welling at the corners. It isn't long before they're sliding down his cheeks. _

"_Nawaki," a voice says, tentatively. It makes Naruto jump up. He turns around, hurriedly wiping away the tears as he stares at the intruder._

"_Doctor," he says, staring at the woman who gives him a small, sad smile. Except he notices that something's off. For starters she's not wearing her white coat, in fact she's currently sporting a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt that accentuates her curves followed by a green jacket. She looks like she's ready to go home for the night. _

_Naruto watches as her eyes move to the bed. Even with the poor lighting Naruto notices a flicker of emotion in her brown eyes that gives him pause. Regret? Sadness? Worry? But the emotion is gone as quickly as it came. Naruto finds himself overcome with confusion. Why should she feel either emotions? Maybe it's the responsibility she feels as his doctor. _

_Her gaze then flickers back to Naruto._

"_Are you doing okay?" She asks, sounding genuinely concerned. _

_Naruto breathes out a sigh. _

"_I'm doing alright I suppose," Naruto finally replies, turning back to stare at his father, who looks so fragile and pale among the white sheets. Shame bubbles in the pit of his stomach because he can't help but feel that this is all his fault. If he hadn't been so self-absorbed, if he hadn't been filled with such rage. Rage at the world, rage at his father then maybe none of this would've happened. _

_This is the first time he's been back in months. Since….but no he can't think about that because it'll bring back memories that are better left buried and forgotten. His father is the only thing he has left. _

"_I had a brother named Nawaki," Tsunade suddenly says as she steps further into the hospital room, catching Naruto by surprise. _

"_Had?" Naruto says sharply before biting his lip. He doesn't understand why she's telling him this. _

_Tsunade gives him that same sad smile, "He died many years ago. You remind me a little bit of him actually."_

"_I do?" Naruto asks, arching a black eyebrow. There's a feeling in the pit of his stomach as if he's missing something, something important but he can't quite pinpoint what that feeling is or what it even means. _

"_Yes," Tsunade says, her eyes then flickering to Minato briefly before taking a deep breath. She's silent for a few seconds, looking as if she's having an internal argument within herself before she's returning her gaze to Naruto. "So did your father, when he was young." _

_She's staring at him intently, watching for his reaction as he processes what she's saying. He tries to wrap his head around what she's implying. His brows furrow, his mouth opens and closes, no sound coming out. _

_It's silent save for the beeping of the machines._

"_It can't be true," Naruto whispers, confused. He then looks up at Tsunade. "They told me you were dead." _

"_You'll find that I'm very much alive, Naruto," Tsunade says, using his birth name. _

"_And Grandpa?" _

"_Alive." _

_Naruto sits down, looking lost and confused. _

"_Why would they do that? Lie to me?" _

_Tsunade smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. _

"_They had their reasons." _

"_I'm sure," Naruto says bitterly, to think that his father was the only family he had left. But when his gaze flickers back to his father the anger that starts to well up in his chest just sort of drains. He lets out a long drawn out sigh. _

"_They obviously told you enough if you're now going by my brother and my father's name."_

_At that Naruto flushes a little. To think just this morning he introduced himself as Nawaki Hashirama. It also explains the surprise that flickered across Tsunade's face. He's been going by that name for the past four years but now, the name doesn't sound so appealing. _

_Tsunade laughs. _

"_Don't be embarrassed, . Aas much as I don't understand why people would want to change their names, it's nice that you'll keep their memories alive like that." _

_She then turns somber. _

"_You're coming home with me," she says. _

_Naruto opens his mouth, ready to argue. _

"_No…I…I shouldn't….I don't want to intrude."_

_Tsunade waves a hand. _

"_Nonsense, . Yyou look like you're about to keel over and I'm pretty sure you haven't had a home cooked meal in a while. Besides you're my grandson. And I know someone who's just dying to meet you." _

_Knowing that arguing is a moot point Naruto just nods. _

"_I'll like to say goodbye first," Naruto says weakly, not that his father would be able to respond or could even hear him. _

"_Of course," Tsunade says. "I'll just be waiting outside."_

**(")**

_**Present Day – September 2013; the First Day of School**_

Naruto hadn't expected his first day to turn out like this, sitting outside the main office nursing a bruised jaw, a black eye and a bruised rib. The guy sitting in front of him isn't much better. His pretty face littered with bruises and a split lip as well as an equally bruised rib.

They both look up when the office door opens, revealing the headmaster's secretary. Her gaze flickers between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Mr. Hashirama, Mr. Uchiha, the headmaster will see you now."

Naruto was the first to stand up, but not without a lot of effort. He eyed Sasuke, feeling a sense of deep satisfaction when Sasuke winces. It isn't long before he's entering into the dimly lit office, ignoring the occasional gazes they receive (they must be a sight for sore eyes,) as the secretary leads them to the headmaster's office.

Dread pools in the pit of Naruto's stomach as they get closer. With the creepy vibe he got from the headmaster earlier this morning, he's really not looking forward to stepping foot inside the office again. In fact he had been hoping to avoid the place as much as possible. But all that went down the drain when he ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The secretary steps aside, allowing them to enter before she's closing the door softly behind them with a click. Naruto has to stifle the urge to throw up when he meets the headmaster's gaze before the headmaster's attention turns to Sasuke. And from the looks of it Sasuke looks just as sick.

"Sasuke, Nawaki," their names like a purr on Orochimaru' s lips. "Have a seat."

Naruto practically drags his feet to his seat. To think that this all started because of a stupid parking spot.

_**7 hours 35 minutes and 43 seconds earlier**_

The first thing Naruto did when he woke up was run. The run loosens the dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. It also loosens the anxiety he's feeling at the thought of seeing familiar faces he hasn't set eyes on in almost four years. One in particular. Pale skin, dark hair and even darker eyes come to mind.

He runs for forty-five minutes and by the time he returns to the house it's seven, the sun has finally risen and he's no longer thinking of pale skin or dark hair and eyes. He's ready. Or as ready as he'll ever be.

Stepping into the foyer of the house he's suddenly assaulted by the smell of bacon, eggs, sausages and coffee. Instead of heading upstairs where the shower is, Naruto finds his feet leading him in the opposite direction, the kitchen.

"Don't you even think about it, Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade warns (the only person, well her and Jiraiya, that could call him by his given name and get away with it), whirling around as she points a spatula at him. Only Granny Tsunade could make a spatula look so threatening. "I don't want you stepping in this kitchen smelling like you do."

When Naruto doesn't move she makes a shooing motion as if he were a dog. Naruto feels that he should be offended by that but he isn't, not really.

"Fineeeeee," he says dramatically, sagging his shoulders as he gives Tsunade the famous puppy dog eyes. He knows for a fact that people can't resist his baby blues.

"Don't even try it. Now go take a shower. Go!" Tsunade points the spatula in the direction of the stairs.

Naruto puts both hands up in surrender, walking backwards as he says, "Alright, alright, I'm going." Then he's running up the steps and into his bedroom that's cluttered with nothing but clothes littered on the floor.

Fortunately for him his uniform is sitting neatly on his bed, wrapped in plastic. He would've worn his old uniform but considering the changes in puberty he underwent a new uniform was needed. He strips, the clothes sticking against him like second skin, heading to the bathroom connected to his room. Even after a few months here he's still not use to living like this. In a house where bedrooms have their own bathrooms. But then again, that's the perk of being the chief of surgery.

He steps under the warm spray of water, closing his eyes as he lets the rush of water slide against his skin. He doesn't know how long he stands in that shower, it could've been 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20. Thirty minutes later he finds himself standing in front of the mirror, eyeing his reflection.

He eyes the black hair, something that surprisingly looks natural on his head. Hence why he's been dying it for the past three years. He brings his hands up to the scars on his tan cheeks, faded but still visible enough for anybody up close to notice. He then brings his attention back to the task at hand, fixing his tie.

It's been a while since he's he'd worn a tie, but closes his eyes as he tries to remember what his dad taught him. He ignores the lump that forms in his throat when the thought off his father comes to mind. He knows he should probably go visit him after school, after all, he's the one doing this to him. Keeping him on machines that are probably only making him worse. But he can't give up hope. He's heard of miracle stories where after ten years a coma patient has woken up.

Just as he sinks deeper into darker thoughts he has to shake away said thoughts long enough to fix the damn tie. Once he's satisfied, he grabs his backpack and heads down the steps. He steps into the kitchen to find that Tsunade is sitting at the table, a cup of coffee placed in front of her, reading the newspaper with her reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

"Jiraiya still not up?" Naruto asks, as he pours himself his own cup of coffee before placing a heap of bacon and eggs onto a plate.

Tsunade doesn't look up, just grunts. Her way of saying 'I don't know' and 'who gives a fuck.' Jiraiya is either a) sleeping like the dead or b) holed up in his study, trying his ninth attempt at a new story.

Naruto just shrugs before shoveling his mouth with bacon and eggs.

He then slows down when he feels eyes on him. He looks up to find Tsunade staring at him. But her face isn't a look of disgust at his barbaric eaten habits, it's more calculating.

"What? Naruto asks.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Tsunade asks. Naruto makes a face, trying to understand her question before realization dawns on him.

Naruto waves away her concern. Of course she'd be concerned, Naruto had told her about all the bullying he had gone through when he used to live here. And even if she refuses to call him Nawaki Hashirama, she didn't understand it but she knew the importance of keeping his return a secret.

"I'm fine. They won't know who I am, . I hardly look like the sniveling blond they bullied way back when. Anyways, if I'm lucky they might've all moved away while I was gone.

One could only hope.

As expected, luck was nowhere on his side after he pulls into the Konoha Academy parking lot at 7:45 a.m., stops the engine, takes the key out of the ignition, grabs his backpack from the backseat before stepping out of the car.

He finds himself parked between a pink Volkswagen Beetle and a blue Suzuki . Just as he's shutting the door closed there's a honk.

At first Naruto doesn't realize the driver's trying to get his attention. Hhe hears a vaguely familiar voice that sends shock up his spine.

"Hey you, guy with the blue bag."

Plastering on a fake smile, he slowly turns around to find himself staring at Neji Hyuga, driving a …wait for it….wait for it…. a silver Porsche. Oblivious to Naruto's inner turmoil he says,

"Be a doll and move your car for me, will you?"

Neji has on his best charming smile. Luckily for Naruto and not so fortunate for Neji, Naruto is immune to such charms. He never liked Neji, with his too long brown locks, his creepy lavender colored eyes and his self-important attitude.

"Uh…why should I?" Naruto asks, finding himself thoroughly confused. From the corner of his eye he notices the few students passing by to stop and openly ogle at them.

Neji laughs as if he'd said something funny. But when he notices that Naruto isn't in fact laughing he sobers up and says,

"Oh, you're serious."

Then he's staring at Naruto with a large amount of scrutiny to the point that Naruto's skin is beginning to crawl.

"You're new. Well listen new kid, I'm not going to go easy on you because you're practically sex on legs ," at that Neji practically eyes Naruto up and down. Naruto feels laughter bubbling in the back of his throat at the irony of the situation but is smart enough to stamp down that urge.

"But you see new kid, we have a bit of a problem. That spot that that pile of junk is in, is in fact my spot. So move. Iif you don't move your goddamn car then we're going to have a serious problem."

Neji smiles, as if that would placate Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto has to stifle the urge to scoff.

If Nawaki Hashirama was the Naruto Uzumaki from four years ago, maybe even three, he'd probably bow down without so much as a fight. And as much as he'd rather not bring attention to himself, he knows that it's already too late.

Naruto notices the onlookers looking on with bated breath.

As a response Naruto makes a point of walking in circles around his car before looks looking at Neji and sayssaying,  
"That's funny. I don't see your name on it."

Neji's expression darkens.

"Everybody knows not to park there."

Naruto just smiles.

"I'm not everybody, now am I?"

"Making an enemy out of me is the last thing you want to do," Neji threatens.

Naruto laughs, he doesn't know why he doesn't just walk away. Maybe it's the rush he's beginning to feel at putting Neji in his place, something he wouldn't think of doing four years ago. Maybe it's because he wants to show Neji that unlike the rest of the students (it doesn't take a genius to deduce the kind of hold Neji has over the student body and maybe the teachers) he won't just lie down and take it.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Just a warning," Neji says nonchalantly. "I'll give you a free pass this time, new kid. But let me give you a little piece of advice, there are people worse than me kid. Make an enemy out of me, make an enemy out of them."

Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno. Suigetsu Hozuki.

Naruto doesn't waver, keeping his eyes on Neji. Neji just laughs, restarting the engine before driving away. Heaving out a loud sigh and ignoring the students staring at him with wide eyes he makes his way up the steps. His hands are shaking.

Ten minutes later Naruto finds himself in a staring match with Headmaster Orochimaru. He can practically feel his skin crawling. That pale skin, those yellow cat shaped eyes, the sinister looking smile plastered on his face.

Only one word is going through his head.

_ Pedophile! Pedophile! _

Naruto then silently reprimands himself. His mother taught him better than that. To not judge a cover by its book. For all Naruto knows this guy could be the greatest fucking headmaster in the world. Just as that thought crosses his mind Naruto has to stamp down the laugher bubbling in the back of his throat. As if.

"I'm very pleasure pleased to have you joining us this year. And I'm very pleasure pleased to welcome you to Konoha Academy, Nawaki," Orochimaru practically purrs. Eww gross.

When Naruto doesn't say anything, Orochimaru continues.

"I know it must be hard for you, having to transfer for your final year, especially from military school."

"We're all grownups here so I'm sure I don't have to go over the rules with you. The only thing that you need to know is that I don't tolerate disrespect. Do you understand?"

Naruto shrugs.

"Sure."

Naruto then shifts in his seat under Orochimaru's intense scrutiny.

"Now I'm sure you're dying to get to your classes…."

_You have no idea, _Naruto thinks, itching to get out of the office.

"I'm sure Anko out there gave you your class schedule. Unfortunately we couldn't fit you into computer design because it was full."

Orochimaru then gives Naruto a searching look. Naruto only shrugs, not a total loss. Computer design had sounded interesting, that's all.

"Since only one free period is allowed amongst seniors, you must pick another class, more specifically an elective. The only two classes that aren't full is band and drama ."

This time he receives an expectant look.

" Drama," Naruto says automatically because for one he doesn't play an instrument. Drama doesn't sound any better but there isn't much he can do.

"Since I don't handle the class schedules I'll send your request to the counseling office. But I will," Orochimaru says as he pulls out a notepad, "write a note telling Kurenai, that's the drama teacher, that you've changed classes."

Just as Orochimaru hands him the note there's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Anko peeks her head through the door.

"Kiba Inuzuka is here to see you."

Naruto perks up a little, the name a familiar one. Not necessarily bad, not necessarily good.

"Let him in."

Anko opens the door wider, revealing a tall male with a tan complexion, both cheeks marked with red fangs. Those same red fangs Naruto remembers from before he moved away.

"Nawaki, this Kiba. Kiba, this is Nawaki. He'll be your new – what's the word for – buddy for the day."

Just as Naruto and Kiba shake hands, Naruto raises an eyebrow.

Before Orochimaru could clarify Kiba jumps right in.

"Usually new kids are assigned a buddy to show them around the school for the day and help them adjust to a new environment. You just happened to get saddled with me."

Kiba grins which just so happens to be infectious because Naruto finds himself grinning back.

"I don't want to keep the both of you too long, you should get going. The bell will be ringing for first period in a few minutes," Orochimaru says smoothly, flicking to the clock on the wall. Naruto follows his gaze and is surprised to find that he's only been in the office for a bout fifteen minutes. To him it felt like a millennia.

"Have a good day headmaster," Kiba says, nodding at him before leaving the office, Naruto following closely behind.

When Naruto is certain that they're out of earshot he says, "He gives me the heebie jeebies."

Naruto knows that he doesn't have to clarify exactly who he is as Kiba laughs, nodding in agreement.

"It's not just you, trust me. Everybody thinks the guy's a creep. But he's been working here for like two years now – yeah, two years. With all the rumors circling around I'm surprised they haven't fired his ass yet."

That gets Naruto's interest.

"What rumors?"

Kiba waves a hand.

"I don't want to scare you off just yet, come on, we're going to be late for class."

By the time they make it to the first period of the day, he learns that his schedule and Kiba's schedule are practically identical. Save for drama class that is. When he tells Kiba that computer design was full and that he had to choose between drama and band but picked drama, Kiba gives him a pitying look that says, 'you were probably better off taking band'. When Naruto asks 'why,' the only response Kiba gives him is 'you'll see.'

Just before they enter the classroom Kiba pulls him aside.

"I heard some whispering in the halls. Something about a new kid taking Neji Hyuga's spot? You won't happen to know anything about that now would ya?"

Naruto blinks before grinning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says dumbly although the both of them know very damn well that he actually does.

It doesn't get the response Naruto expects. Instead of the laughter, Kiba's lips are pursed. Touching Naruto's shoulder, he waits until Naruto meets his sharp black eyes before saying, "I'm going to give you a little advice. Neji Hyuga is the kind of person you don't want to mess with. Or anybody who hangs with him. They will make your life a living hell and trust me, you don't want that. At all. So steer clear of them because knowing Neji, he's probably plotting your demise right now."

Naruto has to swallow the anger that's currently bubbling at the pit of his stomach. After all, Kiba's only being friendly. Maybe it's the fact that Kiba thinks he can't handle himself.

"I can handle myself thanks," it comes out more coolly than intended. But Kiba doesn't notice.

"I'm sure you can," Kiba says, although he doesn't sound like he believes it one bit. "Even if you look like you do, they can destroy you."

"What do you mean look like I do?" Naruto asks, sounding honestly confused. Kiba gives him an exasperated sigh before waving his hands, as if Naruto actually understands.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? Fine. You're hot. I'm not gay dude but I'm comfortable with my sexuality to say to another guy that they're hot. Which you are. You're exactly Sasuke Uchiha's type."

The name sends a shiver down Naruto's spine. Because it's what any new kid would do he asks, "Who's Sasuke Uchiha?"

Just as Kiba opens his mouth to answer, the bell rings signaling the start of first period. That's the end of that conversation and Naruto's following Kiba into class.

**(")**

Most part the morning is rather uneventful to say the least. In between classes he's waiting to catch the sight of familiar brown, or pink, or dark or blond or red hair but sees nothing. Naruto is relieved for the most part. But he can't help but feel this sickening dread that something's going to happen. Bad or good. He's not sure. But considering his luck these days he'd go with the former.

He decides to spend lunch alone much to the bafflement of Kiba who tries to coerce him into sitting with him and his friends. But he declines, tells him that he's going to chill in the library. A lie that Naruto should definitely not feel bad telling since he and Kiba aren't friends and never were.

Instead he finds a good stairwell, sits down and eats. Some people might not see it, but to him it's a step up from sitting in that cramped crowded cafeteria. Being swarmed by familiar faces a little overwhelming to say the least.

He's not eating alone, on a stairwell like a loser because he's trying to avoid catching a glimpse of Sasuke and the others. He just wants to enjoy the peace and quiet. Students are either in the class or in the cafeteria.

Liar.

He ignores that voice.

Instead he continues eating his food, although not in the appetite for burgers and fries. Ramen is more appealing than this shit. He's practically yearning for it. But he stamps down that yearning and eats.

For the next ten minutes Naruto debates on skipping drama class, the look on Kiba's face when he'd mentioned the class haunting him. Was it that bad? It couldn't be worse than World History with old man Onoki who from the looks of it seemed to hate everyone.

Twenty minutes later Naruto finds that it very much is worse. Because for one, he's never acted in his damn life and two, Sakura fucking Haruno is in it. She's sitting in the front, talking to a guy who's openly staring at her breast. From the looks of it Sakura notices and doesn't mind. Naruto can't help but curl his lips in disgust. Sakura had always been an attention seeking whore.

Before Naruto could tear his eyes away fast enough, Sakura catches his gaze.

"What are you looking at loser?" She barks.

To show that he's not the least bit bothered by her rudeness, he just arches an eyebrow which seems to catch her off guard, good.

Naruto has a pretty good idea of what Sakura was expecting. A blushing virgin. Too bad Naruto's not a virgin. But although he may seem cool on the outside, on the inside he is anything but cool. His heart is pounding loudly in his chest that he's positive the whole classroom can hear it and there's a slight tremor in his hands.

He takes a seat in the back.

"Don't be offended, Sakura's a bitch to everyone," a voice says to his left. He turns to see a girl with her feet propped on the desk. She looks out of place, as if she doesn't belong here. Naruto briefly wonders if she's in the wrong class but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"I'm not offended," is all he says because well, he's not.

The girl looks at him as if she doesn't believe him.

"Well that's new. Most guys would be. Every boy I know, even some girls want to do her. I mean come on, why else would you stop and practically gawk at her like that."

"She looked like someone I used to know," Naruto says lamely. The look of belief is plain as day on her face.

"She's not my type," Naruto then blurts out. For some reason he has this overwhelming urge to prove to this girl that he doesn't know that he in no way thinks Sakura is hot. He then adds with emphasis, "If you know what I mean."

It takes a while for the girl to get it and when she does and lets out an,

"Oh, oooooh."

She then smiles, before outstretching her hand.

"Sorry if I misjudged you. The name's Tenten."

Naruto takes her hand.

"Nawaki."

He doesn't know why it surprises him but it does when her mouth makes an O shape and her brown eyes light with recognition. But the only thing she says is, "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna like you new kid," just as a dark haired woman Naruto can only assume is Kurenai walks into the room.

He jumps out of the seat, his note at the ready. As she's seating her purse down onto the desk he hands her the note.

"Oh hi, what is this?" She asks, her eyes skimming the note before she crumples it into a little ball. Just as he's about to head back to his seat, Kurenai stops him. And without warning she brings two fingers to her mouth and blows. The sound it emits is anything but pleasant and everybody, including Naruto winces.

"Good now that I have everybody's attention. I'd like to introduce you to Nawaki Hashirama…."

Kurenai is then cut off by a very distinct giggle. Kurenai lets out a drawn out sigh.

"Is something funny Ms. Haruno?"

"I'm…" Giggle. "Sorry…" Giggle. "It's just that this is the new kid Neji's been ranting about. No wonder he was soft enough to give you his parking space and not put up much of a fight."

"That's enough Sakura," Kurenai says, giving her a look. The penetrating red eyes are enough to shut her up.

Naruto has to stifle the urge to bite back any inappropriate remarks.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," Kurenai gives Sakura a pointed look, "I was wondering if you could tell the class a little bit about yourself."

This time Naruto has to stifle a sigh. This is like the fourth class to ask him that today. And why bother asking, it's not like they give him a choice or anything. Furthermore, there's nothing interesting about him that should warrant him to practically tell them his whole life story.

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, he turns to the rest of the class.

"My name is Nawaki Hashirama," he starts and then he proceeds to lie.

(")

It's when Naruto heads to his last period of the day when shit really hits the fan. That uneasy feeling welling in the pit of his stomach was his gut telling him that shit was about to go down. Because Kurenai had let them out early, Naruto had a bit of free time before Kiba turned up outside of his classroom to head to gym together. He took a bathroom break.

That decision was his first mistake. The decision to enter the bathroom around the corner was his second mistake. Not listening to the voice that called out, 'this bathroom is closed, there's a plumbing issue,' well, that was his third mistake.

He was about to say 'sorry,' was about to turn around and find some other bathroom when something seemed not quite right.

First, there was something in that voice that sounded just a tad bit familiar but Naruto had yet to place it. Second, he was pretty sure that if the bathroom had been out of order there'd be a note on the bathroom door saying OUT OF ORDER. Something was fishy indeed.

So instead, being the idiot that he is, he investigates. For all he knows, the guy could be smoking a joint or masturbating. The latter thought stops him in his tracks. Does he really want to walk in on a guy jacking himself off? No, not really. But the guy hadn't sounded out of breath, or strange. Just familiar.

"Is he gone?" A second voice asks, equally familiar.

"He's gone," the first voice confirms, although how he would know that Naruto doesn't know.

"Please, please stop," a small, pathetic voice says that has Naruto startled.

"You hear that Suigetsu, he wants us to stop," that second voice says.

Suigetsu. It's like the breaths been knocked out of Naruto. If the first voice is Suigetsu then that could only mean one thing."

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asks, coming out from hiding to find three people crammed in one of the stalls. The third person, small with their head currently stuck in the toilet bowl. Naruto freezes.

"I thought you said he was gone," the voice says. But Naruto isn't listening, not really as he finds his gaze meeting those all too familiar dark eyes. The dark eyes avert from his to glare at Suigetsu.

"I thought he was."

At this Sasuke rolls his eyes. But even at the sight of Naruto they don't let up, bringing the boy's head up before pushing it back down into the toilet bowl.

Whatever feelings Naruto is feeling, anxiety, yearning, fear, anger is what overwhelms him.

"I'm not going to ask again, what are you doing?" Naruto asks through clenched teeth.

Sasuke doesn't react, just gives Naruto a blank stare. But there's something like real interest that flashes through Sasuke's eyes. Naruto doesn't not shiver. And if he does, well that's from disgust.

Liar.

"It's none of your business. It's between me, Suigetsu over there and this kid who doesn't know his place," Sasuke says calmly, turning around as if Naruto wasn't worth his time of day.

"You heard him, shoo," Suigetsu says, making a shooing motion.

"I will not just stand by and let you bully a kid who's smaller than you just because he wounded your pride," Naruto spits out, standing his ground. The last thing he wants to do is pick a fight on his first day, especially with Sasuke and Suigetsu of all people. But what he does know is that he would've loved to have someone stand up for him all those years ago.

"Watch me," Sasuke sneers. But before he could dunk the kid back into the toilet bowl Naruto is grabbing at Sasuke's elbow, to pull him away.

He sees it coming and he's ready for it. Sasuke turns around and swings at him, Naruto dunks. Then he's head butting Sasuke in the side and practically slams him into the wall. Sasuke grunts, and slides down onto the floor.

Suigetsu is gaping in surprise. The kid is gaping, looking like a wet dog that makes something clench in the pit of Naruto's stomach.

"Go kid."

The kid blinks, not needing to be told twice as he scurries out of the bathroom.

When Sasuke finally stands up, Suigetsu is in position too.

"What? Two against One. That doesn't seem the least bit fair, now does it boys?" Naruto taunts, before his eyes zero in on Sasuke. "What, don't think you'll win if it's just you and me?"

That does the trick. Naruto's lips curl.

It seems that Sasuke is still the same prideful Uchiha from four years ago. Bastard.

"Suigetsu, stand back."

"But –"

One sharp look from Sasuke is all it takes for Suigetsu to abruptly shut up. It looks like Suigetsu's still Sasuke's bitch. Good to know.

Naruto then moves his hand in a gesture that says 'come and get me.' Sasuke doesn't disappoint.

Naruto blocks the first punch, but isn't quick enough to block the second that gets him in the side. Naruto grunts. The pain weakens his defenses and he's too sluggish to react when the fist connects with his jaw. Full blown pain explodes.

The fight goes on for god knows how long. Punches being thrown here, punches being blocked there. By the time Naruto takes Sasuke by surprised with a move that has Naruto's legs encircling Sasuke's neck, they're both bruised and aching.

They don't hear the bathroom door open until Kakashi Hatake – Naruto's chemistry teacher – says,

"What in the hell is going on here?"

They finally look up to see Kakashi staring down at them. Naruto can't really tell what the guy's feeling. But Naruto's pretty sure he can cross happy off that list. They must be a sight for sore eyes, bruised and Naruto's legs locked around Sasuke's neck.

"Nawaki let go of him," Kakashi demands. Naruto does as told. Sasuke sits up, but not without much effort. Naruto finds himself satisfied that he did this.

Five minutes later they're being dragged through the halls until they make it to the nurse's office. Just wait, they'll be the talk of school for the whole week if they're lucky.

"What in heavens?" An elderly woman says, looking up to find Kakashi holding two bruised seniors.

"These idiots, got into a fight in the boys' bathroom," Kakashi says. Naruto's not sure but he's pretty sure that there's disgust in the man's voice.

"They're all yours nurse Chiyo."

His next words are then directed at Naruto and Sasuke.

"The headmaster will be expecting you," are his parting words.

"Sit down," the nurse orders. If Naruto didn't know any better he'd assume that she's judging them.

When she takes out two ice packs before purposely pressing them against the bruises while poking and prodding, Naruto is pretty sure she's judging them.

"I take it you're the new kid. You pack one mean punch," Sasuke says lightly, trying to make conversation but Naruto isn't in the mood.

"Save it."

Sasuke doesn't try to make conversation again. But Naruto can feel the occasional flicker of his gaze on him, and he tries his best not to show his discomfort.

With a lack of empathy, when she's certain that no bones have been broken she sends them straight to the headmaster's office.

And this is how they end up here, inside Headmaster Orochimaru's office. Naruto basically tunes Orochimaru out when he gives a lecture of rules against fighting on school ground blah blah. He could care less really. He knows the rules. How about rules against bullying since this school like every other school on the planet turns a blind eye to such things?

He keeps his mouth shut, nodding at all the right places. He finally tunes back in when he hears the words 'one month' and 'detention' in the same sentence. He blinks, opens his mouth before closing it.

It only seems fair but to be honest he expected a lot more. Like maybe a month of suspension or even worse expulsion. Naruto almost sighs in relief. Almost being the key word. Before realizing that detention entails being alone with Sasuke fucking Uchiha every day for one month.

"You can go Nawaki," Orochimaru then says. Naruto jumps up, as does Sasuke. Well at least that's one thing they have in common, the urge to get out of here as fast as possible. Orochimaru then turns his attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you stay. There are things I must go over with you."

Naruto spares a glance at the raven, notices the blank look on the boy's face and the clenched jaw. Naruto almost feels pity. Almost being the key word.

He hightails it out of there. The only thing running through Naruto's head is 'oh shit, Tsunade's gonna kill me.'

**(")**

"I'm jealous," Ino practically whines. "All of you got to see him and I didn't. Why is that?"

"I didn't get to see him," Karin says.

"Who cares, you're not missing much," Sakura says all nonchalant which just proves that she means the exact opposite. Ino is in no way placated.

"First I hear these stories that he's stealing Neji's parking space and then he gets into a fight with Sasuke which by the looks of it looks like an equal fight. Just who is this guy?"

"A guy that's going to be nothing but trouble if you ask me," Suigetsu says, taking the joint from Neji's hand and taking a puff before passing it along to Ino.

"I second that," Neji agrees. "The kids new so he doesn't know his place.

"You look like shit," Suigetsu suddenly blurts out. At first the others share a look wondering who the hell he's talking to until they see Sasuke suddenly materialize from out of nowhere.

"Shit," Karin curses.

"Thanks," Sasuke drawls sarcastically, trying not to wince as he slides onto the bleachers behind Ino. The girls wince in sympathy. Sakura suddenly feels this overwhelming anger directed at Nawaki Hashirama. Just who does he think he is? Stealing parking spots? Picking fights?

Sasuke takes the offered joint from in between Ino's hand before taking a puff. Once he's done he says, "I want him."

The posse startle.

"Who?" Sakura is the first to ask tentatively. She's pretty sure she already knows the answer.

"Santa Clause," Sasuke scoffs, his voice tinged with sarcasm. "Nawaki, who else?"

"Why?" Karin asks, sounding honestly confused. The idiot. "He's unpredictable. Pardon my bluntness but he beat the shit out of you. Don't you get what I mean? I don't see this being a healthy relationship."

"Exactly," Sasuke says, taking another puff from the joint. This time his voice sounds far away. "I want him."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

**Author's Note – **Thanks for all those who read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. While I can't promise frequent updates I will try to update as much as I can. I have four more weeks left of school until I'm on break where I'll hopefully be able to write more frequently. But I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out before the end of the month.


End file.
